


Magic Books

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the days in Fairytale land the adults found a for of entertainment, magical pop up books. Cora and Regina has both stared in them. Emma finds them by accident looking through her parents book collection. She asked Regina to educated her on how they are in fact made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witch Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:I do know this has another title than what it says on post, but due to site rules saying the title needs to go for all ages and the books are in fact magical, I found it best to do it like this. This however is the original title.
> 
> Author's Note: There is both sex and Bestiality in this story.

Witch Porn

"I cannot believe you are going to marry Prince Henry?" Cora heard Eva's voice behind her.

"Eva, what on earth are you doing here?" Cora said surprised, turning to face the other woman, she did not look too pleased with her at the moment.

"Seeing you of course, how can you go through with this you don't even love him," Eva's voice was full of hurt and anger.

"Says the one who is already married to a king," Cora rolled her dark eyes at her.

"What about us, what about what we have made?" Eva wanted to know. Her eyes showing how she really felt.

"Would you stop making such a big deal about this! You know I planned this along, to have a child and have them become an heir, you did this as well. I am not getting any younger and this is probably the best offer I will ever have," Cora snapped at her.

"I hate you!" Eva said, tossing a book hardly towards her and stormed out. Cora shook her head, looking at the front cover, reading staring "Cora Mills and Eva St. James in the naughty princess and her servant."

This was only one of many books that were starting them though. To be fair Cora had made seven books or so without Eva as well. She opened it and watch as the action came to life and the images in floated above it, the images on display was far more complex, some of them even kinkier that would ever have been displayed in a popup books made for children. She knew others would use the words fucking, but to her it wasn't very tasteful of doing so. Actually the books in themselves weren't all that tasteful, she knew for a fact that the people and creatures in Fairytale land got off on "reading" this. She threw it aside knowing she could not result to do this anymore, not now when she was to be married to a prince. She just hoped he would never find out about this.

"Take it," Jamie said, pushing some books into Regina's hands, before running into the kitchen. He was the kitchen boy and he had just been down to the market, getting things that were needed in the kitchen and a few favors for her. The young princess could hear her mother calling for her and ran up to her room and pushed it under her bed, before running back down. Tea time, a lady should never miss that.

Once she was back in the room, she simply reached under her bed for the books. She of course made sure to cast a locking spell on her doors and windows for her mother not to enter at moment she didn't see fitting at all. She looked at the front of the book seeing a picture of herself and smiled satisfied. The first witch porn book she was in, she wasn't even looking half bad in her eyes. Swimming, wearing a set of undergarments and a corset her mother would not approve of at all. She looked at herself and a guy doing something that was not fit for a princess or someone her age and status at all. The name of it were to be "A Summer Affair." Stupid she did know, but it was a start. She closed it and opened another book seeing a pretty blonde woman at the front saying it read staring T. Bell, the back of it said a Fairy adventure. She opened it and found that this was not was she pictured a fairy would do at all, but it for sure excited her. She closed it again, finding another book called "The huntsman and his prey." Other popular titles right now where Riding the stallion, Bushfire, Summer time romance, The Dominatrix Queen and her Princess slave, and not to mention The lady of the lake part 1, 2 and 3.

Regina being a princess and of wealth had quite many of the popular titles around spite the fact that she was only seventeen. She had heard about these books one rainy night when she had sneaked out of the estate a few years prior, and it is safe to say she was quite a star. She was only lucky her mother hadn't found out yet.

"Regina, what are you doing in there?" she heard her from the outside of the door.

"Nothing, nothing," she said with a groan, as she magically made the books vanish for now as she went to open, she would take care of her burning desires later on. She had picked up a trick or two from watching her.

"Snow, you have to see this," her friend Cinderella said, as she caught up with her at the marked.

"What?" said Snow, looking at her friend.

"The newest book in my Cora Mills collection, "How to tame a dragon," said she, handing it over. Another one staring Cora Mills it would seem. She could not believe how hot that woman was. Even if the books were she assumed decades old they were still good. Snow took it and asked, "How did you get this?"

"Some men brought it along when they came to see father the other day," Cinderella answered,

"Ahh I see," Snow said with a nod.

"Have you seen the mighty king?" she asked her.

"I found it rather boring," said Snow, she hadn't really cared for it at all.

"Really, I did like it quite a lot, so your stepmother has still not found you?" she asked her.

"Do I look dead?" Snow asked rolling her eyes.

"No, you are of course aware this is her?" said the other woman holding up a copy of Destruction of innocence.

"I do know that yes, I hate to admit she used to be that hot," said Snow, wrinkling her nose.

"No, what you hate to admit is that you have gotten off on watching her," said Cinderella, raising her brows. Snow looked down in the ground, turning flushing red.

"I'm sure you could have rocked her world, Snow," said Cinderella with a laugh.

"Don't, that woman raised me for Merlin's sake, I am not going to lie down with her ever," said Snow annoyed.

"You are so sexually frustrated, Snow, you should so find a Prince and lie with or have fun with," said Cinderella falling apart in giggles.

"Give it a rest will you, I need to get back to the cabin, thanks for the books," said Snow and hurried away, knowing Cinderella was right, she was sexually frustrated. It would never even occur to her that this woman was the one that had given birth to her stepmother. Snow should of course have made connection about the names. Sadly, she didn't as Mills was a rather common name. Besides what to her didn't make sense was that even if the movies of Regina were made before she got married she should have been a princess she should have no last name.

"David, you need to see this," said one of his guards. The young prince looked at him with questioning eyes. A book really, he wasn't really a reader.

"What is it about?" asked he confused.

"Dungeon Dominatrix, this chick is wild," said he and handed the book over. David of course had heard of these books, but he had never gotten to read one yet. He opened it and gasped, this for sure was both hot and disturbing. That woman, she looked to be his age, then again it could have been made ages ago. As he closed it, he decided that he for sure would have to find more books like this.

It was years later that Emma was going through her mother's bookshelf to find something to read. She was looking on the cover of one of the books, "How to train a mighty stallion." Well at least it should be a dragon or something in there, had to be fiction she figured. It was only when she took it out and saw the cover she realized something was up, because there on the cover was a young Regina, dressed in nothing but black panties and a white top. It read staring Regina Mills. How could Regina star in a book?

She with puzzled face opened the book, making it drop out of her hands. Regina doing stuff she would never even thought of her doing with a not bad looking man in a paddock. It all seemed so real, god she was lean. Emma swallowed hard. So this was how they made porn back in the days she figured, magic porn. This was good, it really was. She didn't get why her mother would have it though.

Emma quickly went through the bookshelf only to find Destruction of innocence, Regina and some guys having fun with a young maiden, or rather her commanding them to break her in so she could use her. The blond swallowed hard of the method used by the younger Regina and her guards. Emma closed it, would she really do that? She seemed so young in that one; it had to have been before her queen day's right? Still she always taught her not so...She shook it off.

The next "How to tame a dragon with Cora," or what she assumed to a very young Cora training a man dressed in a dragon costume. Emma hated to admit it, but she sure was hot as a young woman. She also found the Princess and her servant, now that had to have been her grandmother and Cora so they had to have something going on. Their looks said more than their actions really. It was one of them in a stable somewhere also, called "One hot winter's night," which was softer than the rest. The reason as to why she even would think it to be her grandmother, was that her features as young looked much like her mother. It was odd though, she always thought them to be enemies. Another soft movie was "Summer by the lake," with Regina and another woman, they seemed to be by a lake or something, Regina in white undergarments, not typical for the time and a white flower in her hair. Gosh she was both beautiful and sensual, was it something that woman couldn't do. Emma was teased as she put the books back and went down to the town hall to talk with her.

She knocked on the door, hearing a come in and saw both Cora and Regina. Seeing them Emma couldn't help but to giggle. Cora frowned, saying, "Something funny, Swan?"

"No, not at all, Cora, or should I say Dragon tamer?" she asked her, her tone ever so cheeky.

Cora turned white in the face, as Regina said, "You played in "How to tame a dragon?" I heard of that book but I never got a chance to read it."

"Oh be glad, it would wreck the image you have of your mother for good," said Emma, making a face.

"Wait, those books survived the move. Where did you even find them?" Regina seemed surprised.

"Mum and dad's, by the looks of it he has quite a Cora collection. Mother on the other hand has a huge collection with you, I do not care to know why," said Emma with a shrug.

"Oh is that so," said Cora with a smile of satisfaction, walking towards the door, "If you excuse me."

"You are just going to let her go after dad," said Emma shocked.

"As long as it gets her off my back she can go after the whole town for all I care," said she rolling her dark eyes of her.

"Why aren't you nice, then again after seeing those books, nothing even surprises me anymore," said Emma, rolling hers back at her.

"It may surprise you I didn't really enjoy it, I did it for money, well to earn my own money," said Regina, her tone still ever so sassy.

"Not even this one? I never knew you liked blondes," said Emma holding up the book, "How to get the savior to taste my forbidden fruit?"

"I…this was way before your time, I didn't even know about you back then," Regina turned flushing red. It was a lie. It was made not long before she cast the curse, what she didn't know was that Emma would turn out to be a blonde.

"I do find it funny that every woman you have played against was a blonde," said Emma, she seemed amused.

"Well if you most know, a blonde against me looked better than a brunette," she said, her eyes going down to her papers again.

"There is one thing that had me curious about these books though," Emma said, eying the mighty brunette behind her desk.

"Which is what?" asked Regina, her eyes meeting with Emma's once more.

"How did you get the action into the book and let it stay there until you open it?" Emma asked. One thing was filming something and get it on a video tape or a DVD, but this was slightly different.

"Do you want me to show you, Miss. Swan?" Regina's eyes were burning now.

"You mean you in this world can make a book?" Emma swallowed hard.

"That is exactly what I mean, you pick where to make it and the outfit you wish to have in it and I will show you how to make it," Regina said in a playful tone.

"You mean we are going to make one?" Emma's jaw was dropping now.

"Don't tell me you are suddenly shy Miss. Swan," said Regina, seeming bored.

"Alright, alright, I want you in a short skirt, and a denim shirt on a bike," Emma said, without even thinking. She didn't rightly know if Regina had a motorbike or not, but that she figured would be her problem.

"Now that wasn't that hard was it, meet me at my house at five, I do have work to do," said Regina and dismissed her.

Emma wasn't even going to ask if she actually had a bike or where the hell she got the idea from, she had more than enough with actually figuring out what to wear for it. She groaned as she figured she might be able to ask Red for some pointers. Clearly she would have something useful to wear for something like this.

Meanwhile downtown Cora was on her way to the Sheriff's as she knew that was where Charming worked, she saw him walking down the street towards the diner. She smiled to herself, walking towards him saying, "Charming, do you have a moment?"

"Cora," he said, greeting her, wondering what she could possibly want with him.

"It has come to my attention that you like the witch porn staring Cora Mills," she said with one of her particular evil smiles.

"I...yes, wait that was you," he said, putting the pieces together. Cora, the miller's daughter, Regina Mills, of course that had to be here. His jaw dropped.

"Why so surprised," she cured, clearly amused.

"Snow, she collected you as well," he managed to get out.

"So I've heard, ever wondered how it would be like to try to real deal? Of course have," she answered her own question.

"I am not going to...sleep with you," he said, swallowing hard.

"Clearly you must have wanted it a long time ago," she frowned, opening the door to the diner.

"I never knew it was you until now, and everyone was watching those you know that, but you are like a decade older than me at least," he wrinkled his nose.

"That may be, but those movies I can still do that," she said.

"Don't go there please, that is just too weird," he said and sat down.

"Fine, but never tell me you didn't have the offer," she said with a superior look and went over to the counter. Just as she had ordered a drink and sat down, Emma came inside. She sighed as she asked Red, "I was wondering can you help me as I am seriously fucked."

"Sure, what do you need?" asked the other woman.

"Can we talk in private?" Emma asked, making Ruby pull her out back, before Emma continued. "I found witch porn at mom and dad's and I asked Regina how you get it into the books and so on. She said she would show me, but I kinda need a hot outfit for it, I was hoping you could help me out."

"Let me get this right, you agreed to make a witch porn book with Regina, gosh are you in trouble," said Rube with a small laugh.

"I know, but I was curious as to how they are made," Emma defended herself with a heavy sigh.

"I could have told you that no charges paid, but if you come by when my shift ends at 4 I will hook you up with an outfit that will make her drool," said Ruby and smiled.

"Thank you I really do appreciated it," said Emma and gave her a light hug, before walking back out. She still had some things to take care of before seeing Regina as today was her day off.

"Did you know?" Charming said, slamming one of the copies of his Cora collection in front of his wife, making her jump backwards in surprised.

"What on earth?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Did you know this was Regina's mother?" he said, pointing towards the book.

"I had a feeling it might have been, especially after she got here, I mean how many Cora Mills are there around. Besides she looked not so different from Regina when she was young," said Snow with a shrug.

"You don't mind it being her?" asked he still upset.

"This was like ages ago we all did stupid things in our past," said Snow.

"The woman just came on to me for crying out loud, how did she even know you or I had those movies," he said, looking at her with angry eyes.

"How the hell should I know, I for sure didn't tell her, she came on to you," said Snow amused.

"She said she could still do all in the videos even," he said wrinkling his nose.

"I somehow find that to be true, I do hope you declined," she quirked a brow.

"Of course, I only wish to sleep with you, or did you want a threesome?" he asked her.

"Dear heavens no!" she said and shook her head. He grumbled something and with that he was on his way, while she just shook her head.

Emma was walking towards Regina's house wearing a mini plisse skirt with black and grey squares. She was also wearing an armless shirt that was tied in a knot so her belly was showing and black leather boots. She was feeling a bit under-dressed and she was nervous as hell. She was seriously going to do this, let Regina teach her how to make witch porn and on a bike. She of course had outfits like this ages ago, but to let people see her like this, her hair in a ponytail even as she walked towards the mayor's residence. What was she trying to prove?

Even if she did this the other woman would clearly treat her as usual after. She sighed as she walked up the pathway leading towards the house seeing a bike standing up front. So she had a bike the blonde quickly concluded. She rang the doorbell biting her lower lip due to the fact that she was nervous. "Coming," she heard from the inside, seeing Regina open in an outfit she would never thought she would see her in. A denim top as requested, she wasn't sure if she had anything under or not, and a black leather plisse skirt, a very short one as such. Much like herself. With her black boots Emma had to control herself from not drooling. In her hands an old book.

"So Miss. Swan, are you ready," said the Mayor with an evil grin.

"I...I'm ready," said Emma, swallowing and manning up. If Regina could act like it was no big deal so could she.

Regina opened the book and mumbled some words making a light shine from it and said, "So Miss. Swan, ready for a ride on the bike?"

"After you, my queen," Emma said, gesturing. Regina frowned as she walked over to sit down across the bike, Emma sat down opposite her. Regina moved closer and up on her lap, clearly she had one this before, Emma figured. Feeling her on her knees she got aware she was not wearing something underneath. Regina bent over to whisper in her ear, "You can touch me you know."

Emma let her hands go to her back, underneath the back of her top, insecurely touching her lower back. The brunette on the other hand loosened the knot holding her top together, seeing that Emma wasn't wearing a bra or anything under. Pleased she let her hands grasp her breasts, toying with them, making Emma moan, and throwing her head back. Regina's soft lips went for her neck and once, sucking on it, toying with it, caressing ever so gently, leaving small marks and bites.

Emma hoarsely went to whisper, "You can ride me, I know you want to."

Regina panted as the blonde sucked on her earlobe, a hand going under to cup her wet pussy, two fingers going in between her dark curls and into her as she started to ride her, hard they went deeper. Her breath coming in jolts, her letting out sounds of pleasure. Moving and twisting on top of her. Emma found her so sexy that her fluid was running down her thighs and onto the seat of the bike. She moved on to her neck now, licking it, kissing it. Feeling how Regina's started to shake hard on top of her, and then relaxing. She looked at her, her breaths still coming in jolts, her eyes now closed, gathering herself as she moved off Emma's lap, giving the blonde time to change position and come between her legs as well as it let itself top. Her denim top discarded, falling to the ground, leaving room for her tow peaks with hardened nipples to show. Her skin hot as fire underneath Emma's lips that was exploring her body everywhere it would seem.

"Mmmm," she let out, pushing Emma's head further down, clearly she knew just what she wanted. The blonde however had another idea and let her lips going back up to hers, tonguing her heavily. Her breast pressing against Regina's hard, her nails rasping along her backside, making her moan loudly. The blonde bit her lower lips lightly again going for her neck, feeling how Regina's hand somehow hand managed to go under her skirt, stroking over her wet sex. Emma gasped; clearly it was time for payback for moments earlier. She let her go inside her though. She of course was not used to having someone inside her, but she was not used to another female or her fingers over a man's penis. It felt quite different and good. She eased into Regina's movements, letting her take charge of what she wished to do with her, clearly the woman knew what she was doing. She made sure her Emma would get over the edge without using force or violence. As Emma lay against her panting heavily, shivering somewhat still, she retracted and stroked her gently whispering, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, you?" Emma asked, looking at her with such tenderness Regina had never before seen.

"I'm fine," Regina said, looking at the book, saying, "Finish close." The book closed and the brunette got off the bike and went to get it. She smiled pleased handing it over to Emma saying, "There you go, your first witch porn."

Emma looked at the cover, the two of them on the bike in their outfits, spelling out, "Staring Emma Swan and Regina Mills." She looked on the back for the title, "Riding the Mayor's bike."

"How long will the content stay?" asked Emma curiously.

"Forever unless the book is ruined," said Regina with a small laugh.

"I do like the title, so will we be riding again anytime soon?" Emma knew she was fishing now.

"You can't get enough of me, Miss. Swan can you?" Regina teased, giving her a deep kiss.

"Never, you are too irresistible," said she, blushing.

"How about making one called the Sheriff's prisoner?" Regina teased her.

Emma's eyes widened as she swallowed hard. She nodded quietly asking "So do you wish me to leave or…?"

"Come back tonight, I have some things to do. We'll see if we can manage to spend a night together, like a date," she instructed.

"Alright, I'll be back round nine, need to give Ruby her outfit back," said Emma and smiled at her. She gave her a quick peck on the lips before she started to walk towards town whistling on a tune. Regina shook her head as she walked back into the house, thinking that this was the first which porn book she had enjoyed making.

At the same time at the diner Ruby had approached Cora saying, "Mind if I have your autograph?"

Cora looked at the book in front of her seeing it was "In the Queen's chambers." She nodded as she found a pen in her purse making out her signature. She looked at Red saying, "I didn't know you were a fan wolf girl."

"How could I not be, you are like the best, I remember I wished I could have you when I was very young. What you can do is so amazing," she sounded like a school girl with a crush she realized, and blushed.

"Why thank you, Red, would you like to try me out?" asked Cora with a frown.

"I really shouldn't," she was blushing even more now.

"I wouldn't mind, it's been too long since I did anything," said Cora with a sad sigh.

"You can still…" Red stopped.

"Of course, so do you wish to keep me company tonight?" asked Cora, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, where you are staying and I will come by," said Red with a nod.

"One thing though," said Cora sounding firmer now.

"Yes?" the younger woman wondered.

"I am too old for one night stands so if you want to play you need to spend the night," said Cora. Of course she liked having her fun, but she also wanted a regular partner.

"I'm okay with that, see you later on my Queen," said Red and winked at her, making sure to wiggle a bit extra on her behind as she walked away. She knew Cora was looking.

Thank you so much for reading this, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	2. Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

"Oh that's it, just a bit deeper," Regina moaned out in passion. It was late the very same night, and seemingly she was starting to wear out, as she was on her back and Emma on top. Or rather between her legs, three fingers driving in and out of her.

She was about to tell the mayor to keep it down for the hundredth time, when she gave herself to her, shaking hard. Calming down Emma lay herself to rest on top of her. Resting her head against her bosom she could feel that it went fast up and down. She felt her arms going around her and held her close.

"Regina?" Emma Questioned.

"Mmm," said the brunette exhaustively.

"Sweet dreams," said Emma kissing her softly, getting a sound in reply. She smiled to herself over the fact that she had managed to wear Regina out.

In a room across town another couple was snuggled up in bed. Cora was in her underwear and Red was in top and panties, they had started making out while watching a movie. As Cora for a change wanted to go slow, Red had agreed to this, not wanting her to feel forced to doing anything. The elderly woman was tonguing her now, heavily, backing way panting, her hand resting on Red's hip. Reds hand was on her cheek, she smiled vaguely at her, making sure she was alright. The other woman nodded, closing her eyes, snuggling even closer, hiding in her, feeling something deep within, wondering if it could be love.

Early morning Regina got up as always and went to see if young Henry was up. He was already dressed and looked at his mother. Her hair messier than usually, but she also seemed a lot happier.

"Did you sleep well?" his mother asked polite as he seemed tired.

"No you see it was this sound keeping me up," he said, looking at her.

"And what might that have been?" she wondered.

He looked at her, making her look down saying, "Surely you must have been dreaming."

"Don't do that, I am not making this up, you were making noises," he said, looking at her for an answer.

"I'm sorry Henry, I must have had a very bad dream," she excused herself in a soft tone.

"I don't think so as you were screaming for Emma," he said.

"I was!?" she said turning flushing red, knowing Emma had been right, she should have kept it down.

"Yeah, you screamed for her to give it to you harder," he claimed, looking at him with a puzzled face.

"I…" she had no idea how to get herself out of this one without blowing her cover.

"Just tell her you like her alright," he said, leaving the room a bit annoyed. She went back to her room only to find that Emma was in fact gone. Now she was the one groaning.

Cora was woken by an alarm with a ring tone sounding something like, "I'm sexy and I know it." She frowned saying, "Aren't you having high thoughts about yourself."

"You don't find me sexy?" Red said tiredly opening her eyes, batting her lashes at Cora.

"Oh I do," the older lady purred at her. Shivers of lust running down Red's spine. She sighed knowing she would have to get up after all she had to work. She gave Cora a peck on the lips, seeing she wrinkled her nose, saying, "Brush your teeth first, big bad wolf."

"I will, how come you don't have a morning breath?" Red said, slowly getting out of bed. She could of course tell as her wolf sensed caused her to have a good sense of smell.

"I'm magical," said Cora, she was not going reveal her secret. Instead she sat up as well, getting out of bed in a very ladylike way.

"Do you ever do anything in a way that is not ladylike?" Red asked, quirking a brow.

"Hardly, after all I was taught be a queen when I married Henry," said she, slowly finding her clothes from the night before and throwing her underwear in a hamper in the bathroom. She put the rest on a chair close to the bed and went into the closet to find a red dress, putting it on with a black jacket. Red saw how she used magic to close the zipper. Then she realized she was wearing pantyhose as well, she never noticed her putting it on. Cora went in search of a pair of shoes ad was fully dressed long before Red was. Red hurried up as Cora went to the bathroom to comb her hair and apply makeup.

Once she was back out Red asked, "So what are your plans today?"

"I need to talk to Regina about the Swan girl," said she with a heavy sigh.

"You do not approve of the match?" Red said, not all surprised.

"Not sure yet," she said as she was not.

"She's okay, but you can always talk to her yourself, give her a chance, like you did with me last night," said Red, giving her a peck on the cheek. Cora blushed as Red walked towards the door. She needed to go home and change before her shift.

"I will try, will we see each other when you shift is over?" asked Cora, her voice almost seemed hopeful.

"Tell me text or call me and we'll see where we met as I'm not sure how long I will working yet. My number is 207- 713- 9856," said Red as she left Cora's apartment. Cora sighed she didn't have a phone and she had no idea how one worked. She sighed knowing she would have to borrow one from someone. She closed up and made her way down to the first ground floor, walking towards the diner.

As it happened Emma was already there with her regular cup and hot chocolate, reading the newspaper. Cora sat down across her saying, "Do you have a moment?"

"Cora…yes?" Emma seemed puzzled, not know it was a good thing or not having her by her table.

"I need to talk to you about my daughter," said she as Red came over pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Oh," said Emma, wondering if she was really having this conversation.

"Yes, I need to know if you are a good party for her, what are your qualifications," said Cora, looking at her. Emma almost spat out her hot chocolate.

"Say what?" Emma looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why should I approve of you being a good match to your daughter," said Cora taking a sip of her coffee. She almost spat it out when Emma said, "I can pleasure her in bed."

"Quite amusing, Swan," said she not amused at all.

"Alright, alright, I worked most of my life so I know how to keep a job. I am brave and just, I can win in a fight against almost everything. I am good with a sword and I can protect her," Emma stated with a smile.

"All well and good, do you love her?" asked Cora, eying her.

"I…." Emma stopped, she hadn't really thought of that.

"It is simple Swan do you or do you not?" Cora seemed impatient.

"I never thought about it, I don't know," said Emma.

"Well I do suggest you start so you will not break her heart," said Cora and got up from her seat. As she had finished her coffee she walked outside where she spotted Charming and called, "David James?"

He stopped and waited for her to come over saying, "What do you want?"

"Do you have a cell phone?" she asked him.

"I do, why?" he wanted to know.

"I need to send a message or whatever it is called. I would have asked Emma but she would only find it stupid. Is there any chance you can help me out?" she asked polite.

"I can, but I don't see why I should," he said, frowning at her.

"Because you are a good man, please David, it is really important," she said wondering what the world had come to if she was asking him for help.

"I'm sorry, but I have left it at the office, you will have to ask someone else or we can go and buy you a phone," he offered.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that myself, why do you go to buy one?" she asked.

"I will take you there," said he and soon she had managed to buy one. Charming was quick in instructing her in how to use it. As he walked way she was typing in a message to someone. He didn't stand around to ask who or what, he however made sure she got the numbers of Regina, Rumpelstiltskin and his wife before leaving her.

When Cora was done texting Red, they had found they would met at the rabbit hole later that night, the only trouble was that Cora didn't know what or where the rabbit hole was. So she found Regina's number to call her and ask.

"Regina Mills, who is this?" Regina said, not recognizing the number.

"Regina, it is I, your mother," said Cora.

"Mother, since when did you get a phone?" Regina asked confused.

"As of moments ago, David helped me set it up," said Cora like it was nothing.

"Oh I see, so what can I do for you?" asked Regina ever so polite. There had to be a reason as to why she was calling she figured.

"I have a meeting at the rabbit hole tonight, but I am not sure what that is?" said Cora, feeling stupid about it.

"You have a meeting at the rabbit hole?" Regina said in disbelief.

"Yes that is what I said," said Cora, not getting the big deal.

"With whom?" asked Regina, more curious now.

"That is not important; just tell me where it is?" Cora said, losing patience.

"It is by the end of Main Street, it's a bar," said Regina.

"See that wasn't so hard, talk to you later," said Cora and hung up, and walked back through the town to talk to Rumple.

Regina called Emma on the Sheriff's phone hearing her say, "Sheriff Swan, how may I help."

"I need to report a crime," said Regina in a serious tone.

"Madam Mayor, what got stolen?" Emma asked her.

"I do believe my innocence by you," said Regina in a soft one.

"Awwwe, I'm sorry I left you this morning, I was afraid for Henry to find me there," she said as a smile graced her lips.

"I know, he heard me, I was to tell you I like you," said Regina, feeling silly.

"You like me and here I thought you wanted me only," Emma's voice sounded full of optimism.

"Don't push it, so do we need to talk to him about us?" asked she.

"What is there to talk about, we had mad sex and I spent the night," Emma said, Regina could picture her shrugging. Silence in the other end, Regina didn't know what to say at all. Was this all a one-time thing for her?

Regina knew she should never agree when she came with the suggestion of showing her or let her spend the night. She wanted sex with her and that was all. She felt used, tears starting to fall from her eyes now, phone still in her hand.

"You still there?" Emma's voice sounded, knowing what she had just said had come off completely wrong for the other woman to become quiet. Now she had done it, she had made her think she was just a sex toy or something like it. That wasn't it at all, of course the sex had been mind-blowing and she wanted to do it again, soon, and in more ways.

"Yes, I'm here," her tone was harsh now, as usual.

"What I said, it came out wrong, what I meant to say was…" she got cut off by Regina saying, "Save it, Swan."

"Regina, met me at the rabbit hole tonight at eight," Emma said before even thinking. What exactly did she plan to happen there?

"Don't fuck with me, Swan," the conversation was over for now, Regina did however plan to meet her the same night. She was willing to give her one more chance.

Cora had no trouble finding the rabbit hole; after all it was like Regina said, right up Main Street. However, the place seemed rather…not her style. The music was loud and not the one she would really have cared for. Then again this was a different time then she was used to. She should give it all a chance.

"Cora, babe, I'm so glad you came," she heard Red's voice behind her, and turned to see her. She was wearing a short leather skirt, a pair black pantyhose, black heels, a black top that the elderly woman did find inappropriate. She however remembered that she wore something similar when she was young and foolish courting Eva.

"What is this place?" Cora asked her, still she gave her a rare smile.

"Welcome to the rabbit hole, the only joint in town, well closest anyways," said Red, gesturing for her to look around.

"Promising," said Cora, not impressed.

"Dance with me, I like this song," said Red.

"To this, I have no idea how to dance to this," said Cora, looking at her.

"I'll lead, loosen up will you," said Red, singing, "I wonder if you ever want to dance with me."

Cora couldn't help laughing, this was so absurd and out character for her. Still this young woman seemed to fancy her, so what did she have to loose. She followed Red's movements quite easily she found, hearing how she sang along to the tone. She didn't know why but she did enjoy this quite a lot. Red was surprised to see how well Cora adapted to this; she must have been quite a dancer back in the days. She moved along with her; even let her pull her close enough to dance dirty with her, sliding up and down her body.

In another part of the bar Emma was watching the dancing couple with wide eyes. She could hardly believe it Cora and Red dancing up close, not caring about who saw. The elderly woman didn't even look drunk, just…happy.

"What are you looking at?" she heard Regina's sharp tone next to her ear. Emma turned to face her, smiling saying, "You came, and I was watching your mother if you must know."

"My…" Regina turned and gasped; now her picture of her mother was ruined forever. She swallowed hard saying, "Tell me that isn't true."

"I am sorry to say that it is," said Emma with a small laugh adding, "She seems to enjoy herself, almost as she isn't old at all."

"You are only as old as you feel," said Regina with a sigh. She suddenly felt a million years old.

"A drink?" Emma asked, she nodded and Emma ordered two before they sat down at a table, Regina's hand rested upon it, the other was in her lap. Emma dared to let hers rest upon the one of the other woman. She didn't remove it; Emma took it as bad weather.

"Your comment earlier that hurt," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I know it must have and it came out wrong, Henry…wait if we are here who is watching him?" Emma seemed worried.

"Believe it or not your father," said Regina, she had called him earlier asking if he could do that.

"You told him we were going out?" asked Emma shocked.

"No, I told him I had a date but I would not be long and asked if he could watch him," said She.

"Oh, in any case if we go forward with whatever this is, we should tell him," said Emma, looking down in the table. What was with her words today?

"And what exactly is this, or what is it you want it to be?" Regina did not sound pleased. Maybe because she was not. Of course she had had her share of people she had used as just that, not to mention for the ones she had played with in the witch porn books. To be played with on the other hand was a totally other matter.

"I…" Emma needed to think fast and to save herself she said, "Friends and lovers, an item, maybe all."

"Which is it, and answer wisely," said Regina, her eyes shining like they were of fire.

"An item, I don't want you to be with anyone else but me," Emma said. Even if she meant it felt like it was a bit off, too soon perhaps.

"Very well, come by my house round eleven I will leave the door open," said Regina and made sure to give her a long deep kiss before she left her lusting for more.

Cora and Red was by the toilets making out, the elderly woman was panting heavily as she felt Red's hand cup her between her legs. She had become wet from the dancing and was ready for some release. Still doing it in a hallway was not her thing. After all she was an elderly lady of status. Had she only been younger.

She backed away from Red suddenly not feeling comfortable at all. Red looked at her saying, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not, my dear, it's just I wish I was younger," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"Why, I love you the way you are," said Red, without thinking, too much to drink she concluded.

"I do appreciate that and I… it's too early for me to say that. You must keep in mind I am not used to feel anything and back in the day we courted. I do feel something thought I can promise you that or I would not have asked for you to spend the night. However, had I been younger I would have had more energy," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"Oh I think you are an energy ball, my lady, and there is no rush in saying anything, I am not going anywhere. So what do you say to us getting out of here?" asked Red, sensing she wished to go somewhere where it was quieter. Cora nodded.

It was later that night when Red had fallen asleep that Cora teleported to the mayoral mansion. She could hear Regina all the way downstairs and wrinkled her nose. Some things never changed, her daughter never knew but she had head her and Daniel back in the days. She had let it slide until she couldn't. She quietly searched the ground floor until she found was she was looking for, her old spell book. She smiled as she browsed through it, finding the one she was looking for. Yuventas eteranitas.

She had never used it, as she knew there had to be a catch on it. She smiled as she read it out in Latin, to be fair most of the book was written in it, after all it was centuries old. Some of them you read and some of them you blew on and it just happened. She didn't feel any change though, and disappointed she went back to her room and curled up under the covers with Red, only to fall asleep under the covers.

Thank you for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex, read at own risk.

Foolish Youth

"Oh my god, Cora, I love you so much," Princess Eva exclaimed, kissing her best girl. She had sneaked out of the castle again. They were to meet in the stables, where Cora had made sure there was roses spread on the floor and candles lighting it up. It was a cold winter's night. The other female had asked for her to sneak out to see her earlier that day. They had been a couple for about five months now, ever since they had met at the market place and hit it off. They however hid it well from their surroundings considering they were of different status and women.

"I love you too," Cora's face was lighting up. She was about nine years older than Eva, but you could never tell that by looking at her. She looked to be in her late teens.

"Document this night?" Eva asked her, leaning in for a sweet kiss. Cora nodded and opened a book, kissing her deeper now. It would be a night to remember she knew.

Cora opened her eyes slowly by the sound of Red's alarm and whispered, "Time to get up, my wolf."

"I know," Red opened her eyes, gasping by the sight of the other woman. Was that really her, it had to be though, she remembered her apperance from the front of the witch porn books.

"Something wrong, dear?" the elderly lady asked confused.

"You…you are young again, very young, how?" asked Red, still in confusion. This for sure wasn't possible. Still there she lay, Cora in her early twenties, her dark hair in waves and longer then it had been the night before. Her eyes and voice the only thing that was proof of her real age.

Cora almost jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, the spell had worked, and she was without a doubt young again. Fifty years younger by the looks of it. She smiled walking back saying, "A spell, I used a spell and it worked."

"Why not simply shape shift?" said Red, knowing she could.

"Because I can only shape shift to others, not the younger me," said Cora with a shrug.

"Gosh you look hot, but what will the others say, Regina, she will flip," said Red still in shock.

"Oh my god, I was supposed to meet her at Granny's," she said and rushed to the closet to find an outfit. Remembering they had agreed to meet there for breakfast a couple of days prior, as Regina had an early appointment.

"Make room for me after work, as I want some of that," said Red in a teasing tone. Cora rolled her dark eyes, before running out the door.

Regina was already sitting at one of the tables with a cup of coffee, reading the morning paper, when Cora joined her. The now younger witch smiled saying, "Sorry I am late, I overslept."

"That's fine…mother what the hell did you do?" Regina asked, shocked when she saw her current appearance.

"Cast a spell," said Cora, stating the obvious.

"I was willing through look though the fingers of the stupidity of you being with someone younger, but this…" Regina said in a very serious tone.

"Says the one casting a curse so time stood still. By the looks of it Charming's are as old as their daughter and you as old as them, we both know that is not so," Cora said, rolling her dark eyes at her daughter.

Regina didn't know what to say only that it was true, she had done so and they were. Instead her eyes went to her mother's new self. She hated to admit she looked great, hot even. She shook it off, this was her mother after all, and it just wasn't the same seeing her like this. Sighing she said, "I do hope you know what you are doing."

"I just wanted to be younger," said Cora with a heavy sigh. Regina nodded, changing the subject to something else. She would have to get used to this she knew, not knowing if her mother could and would ever change back.

Cora was walking down the street hearing someone wolf whistle after her, she turned to look at a man. Not of her taste she walked towards Rumpelstiltskin's shop. Once inside she called out for him, making him appear.

"My, my, my, don't you look stunning," he said and grinned at her, adding, "I was wondering how long it would take, before you tried out that spell."

"You like it?" she asked him, blushing.

"Oh I do, and I am certain a certain wolf does as well, how about your daughter?" he asked her.

"She'll get used to it," said Cora with a shrug.

"Just be careful what you wish for, my dear, youth isn't always a good thing," he said.

"I know what I am doing," she said in her most stubborn tone.

"I have no doubt about that, but you are aware this can backfire," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I don't see how, good day, Rumple," she said annoyed and walked towards the door, as Belle appear in the shop.

"Cora?" she asked confused seeing the young woman leave.

"Yes, it will appear she has turned herself young as she thinks that is better," said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Understandable, but there will be a catch won't there?" she asked, knowing him all too well.

"It will yes, now where were we?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her gently. She blushed as she gave in glad he would not change.

Emma was walking down the main street when she spotted the younger Cora. Not knowing it was her she walked over saying, "Excuse me, I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Oh you have," her voice sounded as herself, making Emma jump back, eyes wide. It was only then it occurred to her that she had. The witch porn books. It was the younger Cora Mills in the flesh.

"Cora, god lord, you look…" Emma swallowed hard. She couldn't believe how hot she looked.

"Yes?" her dark eyes twinkling now. The blonde just stood there looking at her, mesmerized.

"Hot," Emma swallowed hard, realizing she was drooling at the older woman. By the looks if it she had to be in her twenties or so.

"Why thank you," said she and blushed.

"So what is the plan now that you are young, make more witch porn?" Emma asked boldly.

"Are you saying you want to play?" Cora asked, her with a frown.

"Hardly," said Emma shaking it off, before she turned to walk towards city hall. She walked up the stairs to Regina's office, ignored her secretary and walked inside. Regina looked at her with surprised eyes. She had not expected to see her there, considering Emma should be working, and she had told her she would be working overtime.

"Miss. Swan?" she asked her, looking at her with questioning eyes, seeing how she used a locking charm on the door. When did she even learn that?

"We are going to make a book," said she.

"Excuse me," a frown appearing on Regina's confused face.

"The sheriff that nailed the Mayor," said Emma, walking towards her desk. Regina swallowed hard, seeing the determination in her face. She was really going to do his, nail her right there. Regina stood up, hands on her side, this was so not the time or place she knew.

Emma however pushed her papers aside, making he gasp, that would take forever to sort out. Emma grabbed her and pushed her down her desk, tying her hands above her head in cuffs.

Regina let out a sound of surprise, trying to unchain herself, impossible. Her blouse being ripped off, as was her bra, her pants and panties pushed down with haste. She hated to admit it, but she liked it. She felt Emma's hand between her legs for a second, then she got undressed herself before again getting between her legs. She felt Emma's soaking wet sex against her own, her lips almost raping hers, making her moan loud. What was going on with her today to take her like this?"

She felt her lips and teeth leaving marks all over her body, kissing, biting and licking her. Regina knew she was dripping on to the desk now, moaning and twisting there she lay. Emma all over her and inside her at once like and unstoppable force. She had never felt anything like this, not even making witch porn, which someone wanted her so much by own free will, with such brutality. Not even with Daniel, he had been ever so gentle with her.

Now on the other hand…her mind blocked out from the thrill of hearing and feeling Emma all over her body, giving in she started to shake, making sure the book Emma had put out closed. Emma unchained her and kissed her gently, whispering, "You are the hottest woman in the world."

"I…." she was still panting to heavily to answer. She just looked at her with tender eyes. Emma kissed her cheek then stroked it whispering, "I love you Mayor Mills."

"I…" too soon to say even if she should happen to feel it. She looked down, feeling confused, shocked and surprised by it all.

"You're mine, never forget that," Emma whispered into her ear, before getting off her. She quickly got dressed, and left her as fast as she had come inside. Regina cast a locking charm on the door to make sure no one entered before she had gotten dressed. It was then she saw that her woman had forgotten her handcuffs. A smile graced her red lips as she made sure to put them in her belt loops. Her hand graced above them as she opened the book to take a second look. It was one of her favorites thus far.

"Emma, where were you?" her father asked when she came back in to the station. She had gone out for a coffee she said about thirty minutes ago. It really shouldn't have taken that long to get a coffee and double back. Besides she was coming with no cup and no…cuffs.

"While I was down there I ran into a problem that needed fixing, I took care of it," she said with a shrug.

"And your cuffs are missing because?" he wondered.

"Oh shit, I must have forgotten them," she said, cursing inside.

"Where?" he wanted to know, not buying it.

"I…Cora…." She started wondering where she was going to go or say. She of course never expected the next happening to in fact do so. Cora appearing behind her, saying "You called."

"Holy mother of fuck, you come when people call?" Emma exclaimed.

"Only when I am needed, seems like you can use some saving savior," she teased with a sweet smile. A smile that made a shiver of fear run down Emma's spine.

"I earlier…the handcuffs," Emma was grasping for straws, hoping the older lady to save her.

"Oh yes, these," said she and made a pair of cuffs appear. Emma was not even going to ask how, as she was sure Regina had her own.

"Yeah thank you," Emma blushed feeling quite foolish.

"You are welcome and next time doesn't forget the cuffs after a play date," said she in an ever so sweet tone.

"What…I don't even want to know," said Charming looking at the now younger woman.

"I won't, thanks for bringing them, I owe you," said Emma, smiling gratefully. She nodded about to vanish in purple smoke, when she turned to Charming and threw over a pair of diamond cuffs, saying, "Here try these, I know Snow will like them."

As she vanished he looked at Emma saying, "You know you just made a deal with the devil."

"No that is Gold and I can handle it," she said with a heavy sigh, sitting down on her desk with her head in her hands.

"And so she is young again," said Charming to Snow, looking at her in disbelief. Then he again dared to add, "Still not up for a threesome?"

"Are you insane?" she asked him, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Come on, don't say you never thought about it," he said to her.

"You know I haven't," she said, making a face.

"Then why did you also have her books, in addition to your stepmother's, you wanted them both," he raised his voice.

"Would you please keep it down and I did not and do not!" she hissed at her husband.

"It must drive you crazy Emma is most likely fucking her," he said, raising a brown.

"What?!" did she say, her jaw dropping, just as the person in question happened to walk in the door to the diner.

"You heard me, so what does bug you the most our daughter fucking Regina or that you never were able to?" he challenged her, knowing the other brunette would have heard them.

"What on earth did you just say?" Regina said, looking at Charming. So what Emma had said earlier was true, Snow did have a collection of her books.

"You heard me!" said Charming, looking at her.

"So you want me," said Regina, coming behind Snow, purring into her ear, "I'm so out of your league darling." Her hand stroking down her back in a seductive way. As she retracted she looked at Charming saying, "And mother is way out of yours."

"She suggested it, I declined," said he, making her frown saying, "If so she was most likely checking if you would to upset your wife."

"Whatever, so are you sleeping with Emma?" he asked her.

"Don't be absurd, what on earth makes you think that?" she said and looking at him with shocked eyes.

"If I am not mistaken, her cuffs in your belt loop," he said, not nodding towards them.

"I wouldn't sleep with her if my life depended on it, and those are mine," she said annoyed, walking towards the counter.

"I so have had enough with all of this and you are so sleeping on the couch tonight," said Snow and marched out.

Charming looked over at Regina sanding by the counter, she looking back sniggering. Then her attention got turned to Red saying, "So you are having something with my mother?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Red surprised.

"Saw you dancing at the club last night, I do believe you are the reason she turned into her younger self," said she.

"For the record I liked her the way she was, and I never told her to do that," said Red blushing, no point in lying now.

"The things we do for love," said Regina, shaking her head.

"How far would you be willing to go for someone?" Red wanted to know, handing her a cup of coffee.

"If I was in love, which I am I not I would go all the way," she answered.

"Don't let her go, Regina, she's a good woman," said Red, seeing the look in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina looked down in her coffee.

"Emma, we all know you love her, it's been there the whole time for those who have cared to see it. The way you always have to be around her, the way you snap at her at ever chance you got instead saying something nice. You don't know how to act on your emotions so instead you close them off and deny them. You can give after for your desire, but you are much like your mother, she cut out her heart to not feel. You do the same with yours by closing yourself up," said She with a heavy sigh.

"I…have to go," she said, swallowing hard, knowing that the younger woman was right. She was about to leave when she heard Ruby call, "You heart may have turned as black as can be, but by loving Henry you changed that. Give yourself the chance to love again. It is already turning red and you know it."

Tears she could not stop were falling from her dark eyes now, as she slowly left from there.

Cora Mills was home in bed, at the moment naked, her hands feeling her body. She of course had done this many years ago, before witch porn, learning to know her body. She hadn't done that or been with anyone in about thirty years, and now she was again young.

Her hands caressed her breasts toying with them, stroking, pinching her nipples making her moan out. She closed her eyes picturing Red doing it. A moan escaped her lips, letting a hand go down between her legs, feeling her outer folds, covered in dark curls.

"Ohh Red," she moaned out, going between her own folds, while kneading her breast hard. He moaning increased as she was getting closer to her edge. As she got there and her eyes shut open she smiled with satisfaction. Slowly she teleported herself to Regina's underworld storage where her things were. She quickly found the box with her heart; it was beating strong as ever. She opened the box and did something she had never planned on doing ever again, put it inside her body. She gasped, closing her eyes thinking of Red, feeling it pounded faster, she knew she was by love.

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. The things we do for love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex / bestiality read at own risk

The things we do for love

"I've done something stupid," Cora confessed to her daughter in her office the very next day. Regina was not used to her mother being young, much less confessing to having done something stupid.

"What?" she groaned, knowing she would have to hear the now younger woman out.

"I put my heart back in to feel, but I should never have done it," she said.

Regina's eyes widened as she continued, "I now know why I took it out, as these feelings are so intense."

"You put it back in because of her?" Regina wanted to know, her mother nodded, making her say, "Please leave, I can't deal with this right now, I am sorry."

"Regina, please…" there it was her regular sharp tone, and her eyes, those things of course hadn't changed.

"No, mother, you become younger and put in your heart because you like her. You should have put in your heart long ago, due to me," with that she vanished in a twirl of purple smoke. Cora looked after her sighing heavily, feeling the hurt in her words. Right now she wished she could change back, then there was a text from Red saying, "Witch porn the beauty and her beast tonight under the full moon."

Cora swallowed hard, wondering if this was a good idea, after all Red was a real wolf, and a lot larger than others she knew. Not to mention she could kill her if something went wrong. Still her curiosity was peaked and so she wrote back, "See you in the forest during the full moon, I will bring the book."

Regina appeared in Mister. Gold's pawnshop screaming, "Gold, are you here?"

"No need to yell, dearie," she heard him say, coming from the back of the shop.

"I need to know something about the spell book," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"What about it?" he asked her, she did not seem happy.

"The spell mother used to turn younger, will she stay that way forever or is it reversible?" she asked him.

"I do dare to say it is reversible, when she has learned what she needs," he said.

"Which is what, you can't do anything?" Regina wanted to know. She was sounding annoyed now. She was not up for this game, she just wanted her mother back to her old self. She knew that might be selfish, but to her it seemed all wrong to have a mother that seemed younger than her in appearance.

"I'm sorry, dearie, but the two of you really should think things through before you do them," he said in his regular way.

"Oh screw you!" she said, leaving in a hurry. Again Belle was quick to appear, asking, "You really couldn't have helped her.

"Not this time, it will be a valuable lesson for both," he told her. She simply nodded, knowing him to be right.

"Regina," Emma said, sitting down next to her in the diner, not long after this. The brunette was looking really troubled.

"I need to know, before you came to my office, did you met with my mother?" asked Regina, she had texted Emma to come there.

"Randomly yes, why?" Emma asked confused.

"Oh god you got turned on by her and not me, I am the second best thing," Regina swallowed hard. Slowly she was getting up, Emma grabbed her arm, saying, "Of course not."

"I have to go," she said, breaking free just as her mother came inside, Regina looked at her hissing, "I hate you, you always wreck everything."

"Regina, sweetheart," Cora grabbed her hand, holding her back for an answer.

"I was fine before you came here, before you started messing up my life, now you are doing it again, can't you just let me be happy," said Regina, tears burning in her eyes.

"With that tramp?" it slipped from Cora's lips before she had thought it through.

"Do not go calling Emma a tramp, she for sure is not, that beast you are bedding on the other hand," Regina snarled, making everyone in the diner gasp. Red swallowed hard, even if that had been so she didn't like hearing it.

The slap of Cora's hand against her cheek and Regina's surprised gasp sounded through the diner, as she looked at her mother in shock. Emma wondered how often she had done so while Regina grew up. She leaned so closer before she whisper, "Do not ever talk to me like that again, or I will make you regret it. You will do wise in staying away from that girl."

"I am not a child anymore and you cannot tell me what to do," Regina snarled at her.

She felt her mother's grip tighten around her wrist forcing her down to the floor, letting out sound of pain. It was then Red came over, looking into Cora's dark eyes, whispering, "Let her go and stop this now. You are hurting your daughter and I will not have it. I shall make you regret it tonight if you do not let her go and treat her with respect."

Cora's grip loosened as she looked at the now grown up Regina, looking up at her in tears, before running out. Cora looked at Red with confusion and said, "I…don't know where that came from."

"Your emotions is running you again, but don't do that again or tell her not to date Emma, she is madly in love with her. I've seen it for ages; she calls her up to argue just to spend time with her you know. I've even heard her sitting on her desk at one point, to get noticed. She like you doesn't know how to love and so she doesn't know how to handle this. I need to work so unless you are going to order I will see you tonight as we already have agreed on," said Red.

"I just wanted some sugar but I trust I will get that later," she said with a heavy sigh, leaving. Emma got up and followed her saying, "Cora, wait up!"

"What do you want?" asked she with a groan.

"You're royal right?" Emma wanted to know.

"As royal as can be, at least in the world's I lived in before this," she answered.

"But you were not born that way?" Emma asked.

"I was not no," she answered, wondering where she was going with this.

"I've seen you in those books, and I am sure you made some of them with my grandmother, isn't that so?" asked Emma, looking at her.

"We were young and in love, where is your point, Swan. I am not growing any younger," said Cora, rolling her dark eyes.

"Funny, because you don't look much different than in those books. What were you twenty, older and did it proceed after your marriage?" said Emma.

"Twenty and younger, I got my daughter when I was little over, and if it is of interest I did love your grandmother a great deal, I also loved my husband. It did not proceed after I got married," she admitted.

"I have no doubt you did, however you made more books than I care to count so I would be careful in calling me a slut. I have not been with that many. I do however care a great deal for Regina and I am not playing around," said Emma with a sigh.

"I asked you yesterday morning regarding her, and as you have not gotten back to me I assumed you were only playing," said Cora.

"You asked me how I felt and I love her, I wish to do more than making witch porn with her. We have a son together already so we are all set. I would appreciate if you don't call me a tramp or hurt her like that again," said Emma in a serious tone.

"Fairy well, but if you do hurt her I will be coming after you with all I have," said Cora, she being serious also.

"Fair enough, good day," said Emma walking towards the sheriff's office. Cora just looked after her sighing; knowing she again had gone too far with her little girl.

It was the same night, Cora found herself shivering, looking at a big, black wolf. Red, no doubt. She was treading closer, sniffing her, licking her face, pushing her to the ground. Cora was feeling scared, but at the same time excited, wondering what she would do to her next. Red ripped of her attires with her teeth and claws, leaving her naked on the ground, funnily enough without a scratch. Cora moaned out feeling Red's tongue everywhere, she really knew how to use it. At the same time, she felt how she was rubbing against her, groaning.

"Ohhh, ohhh, give it to me," she moaned out beneath the trees.

Red's tongue was playing with her folds, in between them and forcing itself inside her in a way the older woman had never felt before. She twisted and moaned, holding on to the head of the beast, pushing her closer, her breath ragged as she started to shake hard. Her grip loosed and Red went up to lick her cheek, Cora holding on to her still panting.

The otherwise wild female wolf looked at her with such tender eyes, then they changed becoming ever so wild, her ears standing right up and she was growling. Cora looked at her confused as she got of her and set off. She made a spell to get dressed and sat down waiting for her. Her mind went to Emma and Regina, wondering if she could still do as she had done with her husband so many years ago, communicate with thought. She could picture her young girl being scared and confused, not knowing what to do; she could picture her pacing back and forth in her house. Cora sighed focusing on Emma trying to tell her to go to her.

Emma was at home when something strange happened, it was like she could hear Cora inside her mind, she was going crazy for sure she knew. However, the message was quite clear it was telling her to go to Regina, that she needed her.

She sat up and slowly walked towards the door, hearing Henry ask, "Emma, where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Regina," Emma answered.

"Why for?" he asked confused.

"I just do," she answered, grabbing her red jacket, leaving him behind. This time she would walk over there, feeling how the cold air was making her head cleared and more awake. She smiled happy, whistling a silly tune as she neared Regina's mansion. Archie hadn't joked when he back in the day told her it was the biggest house in town.

She sighed as she walked up and rang the bell. Regina opening wearing a pair of black jeans, a white blouse and a golden necklace. Emma found her both hot and beautiful at the same time. She smiled at the confusing woman, saying the same thing as when they first met, "Hi."

"Sheriff Swan, what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina asked her polite.

"I thought you could use some company, must be lonely in this big house all by yourself," she said, shrugging.

"Why now, I've been alone here for ages and managed just fine?" she snapped.

"Alright, my bad," Emma said with a shrug and stated to stalk back down the same way she had come.

"Wait… please," Regina called, holding her door more open. She didn't want her to stay, still she didn't want her to leave, this was so confusing. Emma walked inside after her and Regina closed the door behind them saying, "I'm sorry, I am not used to people caring about me."

"Well you better get used to it," Emma said, her arms wrapping around her waist, her lips locking against Regina's. The brunette kissed her back ever so aggressive, Cora had been right, she had been in need. She pushed Emma against the wall in the hallway, moaning, she was ready for more. Emma however turned their positions, having Regina against the wall, lifting her up on her waist, feeling her wrapping her legs around her as she pushed down her pants. A hand going between them under Regina's dress, she was without underwear, had she been expecting this? Emma's fingers shooting into her without warning, continuing to banging her against the wall, hard.

"Ohh yeees," it escaped Regina's lips, her head bent back, Emma's lips on her neck sucking it, but not too hard. She was going against Emma for a while longer, before she started to shake against the wall. The grip she had with her feet loosened and she slipped to the floor, panting. Emma sat down in front of her and Regina crawled close to her to be held, whispering, "I needed you."

"Clearly," the blonde said, kissing the top of her head.

"Stay the night, watch movies and snuggle," it sounded more like a prayer than anything else. Emma nodded as she lifted her up from the floor and carried her to the couch.

Early morning Cora Mills woke up, still being on the forest ground, but now Red was resting on top of her. She was sleeping peacefully, holding on to the younger woman. Cora stroked her ever so gently, her fingers trailing through her dark hair and over her back. She was happy and content. Not a worry in the world, at least not now. A smile graced her lips as she lay there feeling ever so blessed.

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	5. In limbo

In limbo

It was a couple of months later that Regina saw her mother halfway dancing, halfway having a private conversation with Red behind the counter at the diner. She sighed heavily. Her mother seemed to have forgotten all about her lately, she had even stopped coming to their weekly Tuesday and Thursday night diner, which meant that when Regina was not with Emma and Henry she was quite lonely. If she was not working at home that was. Lately she had had a lot more on her hands, trying to divide the town's finance's as fairly as possible. Not to mention that the past couple of weeks she had not been feeling well, in addition to a rather stuffy nose, she had chest pains, throwing up and fever that had come and gone. Waiting for it to pass she had not seen a doctor yet. In all honesty she just wanted for her mother to see her and care and make her feel better like she had done when she was younger. With sad eyes she looked upon the younger woman that now had all of her mother's affection.

It was not that she was not that she was not happy that her mother had found someone she loved, it was just…A sad sigh escaped her lips upon approaching them, she needed her mommy so badly, and of course Emma that she had told her to keep her distance in the last couple of weeks. Same for Henry, he had come a bit still though, with stuff from Emma if nothing else. She on the other hand…Oh how she wished she had come still, she missed her girl, but right now she was in need of motherly care, and Cora was the only one she had for that, even if she now looked way younger.

Coming closer to the counter she realized she should have called upon her mother, instead of walking there, the smell of coffee and food made her nausea reach its high point. Her fever running high as ever, it had been over the top the last couple of days. Now however the nausea and the fact that she was again dizzy were more pressing. There was no way the middle-aged woman could suppress the vomit coming up and out of her like a projectile, before she sank down on the ground. A small cry, 'Mommy,' escaped her lips as she sank to the floor, passing out.

Cora being aware her young one approaching, shrieked out in terror ran forward, making the vomit vanish with a silent spell. She pulled her head on her lap, whispering, "Sweetheart."

She opened her eyes for a second, weakly whispering, "Mommy, please help me."

"Shhh, easy, mommy got you," said Cora in a tone so soft and full of love, that it even moved Granny standing close by. Cora felt her forehead, it was burning up, in fact she was so hot that Cora was sure she could see magical fire appearing on her hands. She bent down kissing her forehead not caring if she got burned a little.

"Rainbow kisses and magical unicorns on pink clouds," Regina whispered as her eyes closed shut. A tear left Cora's eyes as she couldn't believe she remembered that.

"Cora?" she heard Red's voice and looked up. She gathered herself enough to say, "I am taking her home, get the Fairy Godmother and Dr. Whale there at once."

As she vanished, Red went in search of her phone, deciding to call Emma also.

"So?" asked Cora, looking over at the good doctor and the fairy with over worried eyes. Regina was still not awake.

"It is not good, Cora," said the Fairy Godmother.

"She may not make it this time, but we'll know more by morning," said Doctor Whale.

"Would it help if I…we got her to the hospital?" Cora wanted to know, she could easily transfer her there if that was the case.

"If she had come sooner, yes, but now…" said Dr. Whale, shaking his head. Cora looked at the Fairy Good mother, she was shaking her head also, "This is not done by magic so there is very little I can do."

"So you are just going to…to let her die?" the elderly witch was sounding desperate now. Deep within her was however feeling guilty for not seeing the signs of her daughter's illness sooner. Had she been by sooner, private or her office she might have been able to do something to hinder this.

"We'll come back in the morning to see if there is any change," said Dr. Whale, Cora giving them both a nod as they left.

As soon as they were out the door Cora's tears started to fall and she folded her hands and said, "Dear lord, heavily father, I know I have not prayed for some time, and I am sorry for that. I don't even know if you can hear me, but if you can, will you make sure my baby girl lives. I know I've done many bad things, and I don't deserve this, but she is the dearest I have, and will always be what I love the most, as she is all I have left after Henry. If I lose her I will lose my way again, so please don't take her. Amen."

From the doorway Emma was watching. Being alerted by Red she had come right over, being let in when Whale and Fairy Godmother left. Now she was witnessing something she never thought she would see, Cora crying. Of course she would though, her baby might be dying, and as she stated it was she that she loved the most. The blonde knew she was not immortal, but…

Tears streaming from her eyes as she ran back down and got in her car. A car she knew Regina hated with every fiber of her being. Still she had allowed Emma to take her in the backseat a little over a month back. It was meant as another witch porn book, only it was aborted as Regina started to cry. She was so happy and overwhelmed by Emma's gentleness she claimed. She had ridden her in the front seat not long after.

More tears as she stepped on the gas, driving back home, and fast. She parked on her regular spot in front of the building where her parents' apartment lay. She took a deep breath going out and running up the stairs.

Her parents of course would be home as it was after work hours and book looked towards the door as it opened. Snow looked at her young one, grimy cheek, eyes red, still crying wondering if Regina could have done something to hurt her, although that seemed unlikely as the two had seemed ever so happy over the last period of time. With concerned voice she asked, "Emma, what's the matter?"

"Re…Re…Regina she may die," she got out between her heavy sobs.

"What, how?" Snow asked shocked, clearly this had to be a mistake.

"Rube's called med before I left from work, saying Regina had been at the diner, throwing up, the passing out. Cora teleported them back and called for Dr. Whale and Fairy Godmother. They left looking troubled, when I came inside Cora was paying for her life. It is all too much, please do something," she said, her tears falling faster now.

Charming held her close as Snow called the doctor and the Fairy to ask what was going on. Once she finally hung up, her face looked grave and she said, "She's right, she may pass on. In fact, they had never come across something like it, it seems to be a mixture of a cold and some type of poisoning. I won't get into the details, but she has to have been ill for some time without anyone knowing."

"How is it possible she could get that ill and no one noticed before it was too late?" asked Charming confused.

"I honestly don't know," said Snow.

"I don't care how she got what she got, I only want her to heal, you fix this," said Emma and ran up to her room in tears.

The Charming's exchanged a glance right before they heard Henry asked, "What is going on?"

Of course he had to come home from school at the worst timing. Snow sighed saying, "Emma is upset because your mother is very ill."

"How bad?" he wanted to know. When none of them answered he knew just how bad it would have to be. Before either could stop him, he bolted for the door. Charming again looked at his wife that shook her head. She had no idea just how to fix this.

A sky in the color of bright white appeared in Regina's bedroom, making Cora frown. To her knowledge she and her daughter were the only ones that could teleport. Clearly she had been wrong, because there Henry stood. Before she could say or do anything he ran over to his mother, shaking her lightly, slapping her face, saying, "Wake up mom, I need you."

No response and tears rand down his face, he started to hit her over and over in anger, before he lay down on top of her crying. He was shaking like a leaf on top of his unconscious mother.

"Henry," Cora's hand on his shoulder, her tone soft.

"She can't die?" he whispered between his tears.

"Everyone can die," Cora corrected. Not that she ever had planned or wanted her daughter to go before her, but it was a fact she could die.

"No she is the evil queen, she led armies, she had survived every battle there is, nothing can harm her," he whispered, hiding his face in her shoulder.

"Oh Henry," said she, finding it cute he would admire his mother and think so highly of her. He curled together on top of her, holding on hard, falling asleep.

"Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away, there lived a good king, his name was Henry and a wise queen Cora with their daughter Regina, which was pure and good by heart. One day the young princess went into the forest that was near the castle with her horse, only she was not strong enough for him and he threw her off and ran away. The young princess was ever so sad and so she went into the forest to find him. She found him standing by a lake drinking water next to a white unicorn," Cora said with a heavy sigh.

Her voice must have woken her grandson as he looked at her asking, "What happened, did she capture the unicorn and her horse?"

"She went to capture her horse, but the sight of her made the unicorn run away. Regina had never seen anything so beautiful and so she made her horse follow it and he did, finding it by the end of a rainbow. She got off her horse and walked over to the white horse. He didn't look scared, but he backed away the closer she got. Regina stopped a few inches away, looking at him; he was so white so his color stung in her eyes. Again she walked closer and again he backed away and so she turned her back on him, looking at her horse. Now the unicorn came closer and pushed his muzzle against her back. She turned giggling, looking into his blue eyes. He neighed at her, pushing her playfully. Again she giggled, daring to stroke his neck. He let her. She let her hand stroke all the way over his back, and he sat down on it. Without warning he took her away from her world and up the rainbow, she wasn't scared though. She just sat there until he got to the top and they were surrounded by pink clouds. She got down and hugged him, smiling, she was happy as she was in a long far from the king and queen. She was afraid of the wise queen you see," said Cora, looking at him.

"Why was she afraid of the wise queen?" asked Henry curiously.

"Because the wise queen had a bad temper, and so she was to kiss the magical unicorn and he got turned into a white prince. His eyes were blue as the ocean and his hair golden as the sun and he was to be her savior. He kissed her again on top of the rainbow and she felt ever so lucky," said Cora, and leaned over to ruffle her hair.

"Mom, she is her rainbow prince?" Henry asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"That she is," said Cora with a nod, pressing a kiss into his dark strands.

"You made up this story when she was young?" he asked her.

"I did yes, didn't your mother ever tell you stories?" Cora asked.

"She did, about princes and princesses, about Red and the wolf, about Rumpelstiltskin and the miller's daughter and many more," he said and smiled at her.

"I am the miller's daughter and I was in love with Rumpelstiltskin," she confessed.

He nodded asking, "You think she will ever wake up again?"

"I hope so," said she with a heavy sigh, looking away. Henry crawled off his mother and came over to sit on her lap instead, hugging her. She might be evil, but she still had a heart he knew. And she did love her daughter as much as Regina loved him. As he hugged her, she could feel her arms wrap around him, holding her close.

"Can you show Emma the story, and change it so it's a princess instead of a prince. I would like to hear the story again," he said, snuggling closer.

"I can try," she whispered, and started to tell the story again, this time changing it so it would fit Emma's appearance.

In Henry's bedroom Emma sat up with a jolt. She could in her mind picture Henry on Cora's lap. She was telling her a story, about a magical unicorn and a princess. Regina was the princess. She called out for her mother, which appeared at the door asking what the matter was.

Emma looked at her asking, "Do you know the story about the magical unicorn?"

"You mean Cora's old story?" she asked her.

"Yes," Emma said.

"I remember it vaguely why?" Snow asked as she sat down next to her.

"She was just telling it to Henry I am the magic unicorn," she said with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" Snow seemed confused.

"Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away, there lived a good king, his name was Henry and a wise queen Cora with their daughter Regina, which was pure and good by heart. One day the young princess went into the forest that was near the castle with her horse, only she was not strong enough for him and he threw her off and ran away. The young princess was ever so sad and so she went into the forest to find him. She found him standing by a lake drinking water next to a white unicorn," Emma started.

"She once was that, she saved me from a runaway horse," Snow recalled.

"She went to capture her hose, but the sight of her made the unicorn run away. Regina had never seen anything so beautiful and so she made her horse follow it and he did, finding it by the end of a rainbow. She got off her horse and walked over to the white horse. She didn't look scared, but she backed away the closer she got. Regina stopped a few inches away, looking at her; she was so white so her color stung in her eyes. As the sun shined upon the white fur, it was almost like the purest gold. Again she walked closer and again she backed away, snapping at her and so she turned her back on her, looking at her horse. Now the unicorn came closer and pushed her muzzle against her back. She turned giggling, looking into her clear grey eyes. She neighed at her, pushing her playfully. Again she giggled, daring to stroke her neck. She let her. She let her hand stroke all the way over her back, and she sat down on the ground so she could climb on to it. Without warning she took her away from her world and up the rainbow, she wasn't scared though. She just sat there until she got to the top and they were surrounded by pink clouds. She got down and hugged her, smiling, she was happy as she was in a long far from the king and queen. She was afraid of the wise queen you see."

"She altered it so the unicorn is like you, originally it is a prince," Snow said, smiling warmly at her.

"The wise queen had a very bad temper, and so she was to kiss the magical unicorn and she got turned into a beautiful princess. Her eyes were blue as the ocean and his hair golden as the sun and he was to be her savior. She kissed her again on top of the rainbow and she felt ever so lucky," said Cora, kissing the top of Henry's head gently. He was now sleeping Emma saw.

"That is just so beautiful," Snow had tears in her eyes. Emma's father that had come to hear the end of it, nodded. Emma smiled at them both saying, "She's approving isn't she?"

"That she is," her father said, her mother nodded saying, "If she makes it thought whatever this is you have our approval also."

Emma crawled close to her mother saying, "Should we go there, I mean do you think it is contagious?"

"You can ask Cora," said Snow.

Emma focused asking, "Do you think it is contiguous or can I…we come?"

"I don't know, dear, but I would never shut you out," came the answer, making Emma think, "I'll be going over in not long, I just wish to eat something and freshen up."

"You do that while I'll make you something," said Snow and smiled at her.

Emma nodded and went to the bathroom as Snow closed her eyes connecting with her step-grandmother asking, "Do you think she will make it through, granny?"

"You haven't called me that in ages young one and I hope so," she answered with a heavy sigh.

"We are here if you need us, I know we were never the best of friends but…" said Snow.

"I am glad to hear that my young one," said Cora, before closing the access. Snow had a feeling it was so it would not see her cry. She turned hugging her man saying, "She has to make it through or it will kill them both."

"I know, my darling, why don't you go and make us something to eat to take our mind off it," he encouraged. He would of course help her out being her rock.

"My unicorn…Emma," Regina muttered, still wide away, making Cora lift Henry off her lap, and walk over to her girl. She stroked her cheek whispering, "She'll be here soon. Now be mommy's big girl and hold on."

"Love…you…mommy," she moaned, with that she again slipped away.

"I love you too," Cora whispered and kissed her forehead, resting her head against her, her arm wrapped around her saying, "Please come back to me, my little heart."

"Little heart, really?" she heard Emma from the door. The old woman startled turning around, looking at the blonde.

"She is the keeper of my heart, you may find it hard to believe, but she stole it the moment she was born," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"You really love her don't you," Emma said in a sympathetic tone.

"She is my daughter of course I do, now if you would excuse me," Cora left the room, by the sound of it to go to the room next to Regina's. Henry's room, from there she could hear her sobbing. Emma looked at Henry sleeping peacefully on the chair next to the bed and Regina still far gone. She sighed as she quickly left the room going after the elderly witch. She sighed opening the door saying, "Listen Cora, I never meant to offend you or anything, I…Regina and I both know what it is like having your child inches from death, we have been through it before. This is however the first time it happens to someone I love deeply."

"I just if she does not make it to morning…" she couldn't finish.

"We're in this together," Emma said, putting a hand on her shoulder. The now young woman nodded and got up giving her a hug. The blond did not deny her that before they walked back to watch over the woman they had both come to love.

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	6. The longest night

It would be the longest night in Cora Mills' life, the night she was to watch over her young one. She must have fallen asleep at some point, she and Emma both did. Emma on the chair holding Henry, she on another she had pulled up on the other side of her daughter's bed. Come morning she had aged to her regular old appearance; her hair would however have changed. In addition to her regular red brown color, two stripes on either side had turned completely grey. For whatever reason, when she woke up by her phone ringing around 7 Am and looked into the mirror on Regina's makeup table she discovered it and gasped.

"Babe, are you okay?" she heard Red in the other end.

"I'm fine…but my hair is partly grey," said Cora, finding no logical explanation for it what so ever.

"I take it you have turn into your older self?" Red said. She couldn't help to be glad for that, even if she had loved being with her younger self, she did prefer the older one.

"I have," said Cora, a smile graced her red lips. Glad to be back to her old self perhaps.

"I'm glad to hear, so any change, I didn't hear back from you yesterday or during the night so I took it things were really bad," she said, with a sigh.

"She's still here, Emma and Henry are sleeping, darling ones," Cora's voice was so very soft now.

"That they are, tell you what I'll come by in thirty with something good to eat and drink, you can all need it," said Red, her tone of voice tender now.

"We can and thank you," said the elderly lady.

"It's the least I can do, sweetheart," said she, Cora could picture her smiling now, and a warm feeling spread through her body.

"I love you," Cora said in a loving tone.

"I love you too, my dark queen, and I'll make sure to prove it to you again when our little girl is better," said Red and hung up. Cora smiled as she heard Henry ask, "You're in love?"

"I think I must be yes," she said in a very dignified manner.

"Will you marry her?" Henry asked her, and then she came to realize that she again was older and that some of her hair had changed color. Not getting how that was possible he asked, "What happened to your hair?"

"I honestly don't know, it was like this when I woke up," the old lady answered honestly.

"Well I like it, I like you better this way," he said and smiled at her.

"Glad to hear," she said and smiled back, ruffling through his dark strands. She found it interesting and perhaps amusing that he looked more than her daughter and Daniel, than his biological parents. Maybe it was a sign that he had meant to be Regina's all along. Regina…Suddenly her full attention again got turned towards her daughter. She turned to look upon her again, feeling her forehead. She was hot, but not as hot as the day before. She bent down kissing her forehead gently, stroking away some dark strands that had fallen into her face. She held her hands in her own, kissing both cheeks and her nose. It was something she had done every night before she had gone to sleep when she was still very young. Even without a heart she had loved her daughter always; maybe that was why she from day one had ended up calling Regina her little heart.

Henry was about to say something, but Emma that was now fully awake held him back. If she could wake him up from the curse due to love, it was fully possible that Cora could wake up her young one. After all she had gone through worlds to be with her and nothing was stronger than a mother's love Emma now knew.

The elderly witch sat down next to her daughter and took one of her hands in her own, her head rested upon her hands, her hands and body leaned against her bed. A tear ran down her right cheek as she whispered, "Please come back to me, little heart."

"Mommy," Regina's voice sounded so weakly. In fact, Emma was sure she had never heard her like that, a voice hardly auditable begging for her mommy. She would never picture that her strong woman would do that. Even Henry seemed surprised.

"I'm right here, my little heart, right here," Cora said in a soft tone, tears streaming down her cheeks fully now.

Regina slowly opened her eyes, looking at her mother, seeing her old features having returned, her dark eyes filled with love and tenderness, her hair now dark and…grey.

"Mommy," it came out as she broke down in sobs. Cora held her ever so close, crying also.

Emma motioned for Henry to give mother and daughter some privacy and they both left the room.

Another woman that ended up staying up most of the night was Snow White, like any other female in Storybrooke she did have worries. This time it wasn't just troubles she knew would go away, but more pressing issues, firstly it was if her stepmother would make it or not and the second was that she was pregnant.

She sighed as her mind went to Regina, her stepmother for good and bad. Their relationship was so complicated. As a young girl she had known her as a second mother after her own died. She had married her father without much fuzz after saving her from a runaway horse. She had repaid her favor with having the love of her life die. Not by her hand of course, she didn't learn it unto years later. Come to think of it she would never understand how Regina could have cared for her like she did, treating her like she was her own daughter, bringing her to another train of thoughts, which was why didn't Regina ever get children of her own. She clearly had to have been fertile when she was with her father, being young and all, if Daniel was not her first; her father had to have been she concluded. Still she had never to Snow's knowledge become pregnant during that time, and it was not like there was any birth control in Fairytale land.

She also heard rumors that Regina had had many lovers over the years but they didn't result in anything either, neither did her relationship with the huntsman. Maybe she couldn't have children at all and that was why she adopted young Henry.

For whatever reason she had put her life aside to be a mother for Snow White and cared for her. She made sure she had anything she wanted and needed if there was anything; she had even bought Snow White her first hunting bow. A bow Snow once used to try to kill her out of anger and hurt. No one knew that it was in fact Regina that had taught her to aim and shoot so very long ago. She was a skilled hunter Snow knew. Still she had never succeeding in killing her, maybe it wasn't meant to happen at all; maybe she loved her deep down. For whatever reason she had let her live as had she with Regina. She hated to admit that she loved her. After all they had been through, good and bad, she was still the little girl wanting her "mother's" attention and admired her for her beauty.

And now, she might die due to a stupid illness. Tears streaming down her face, she didn't want that, not like this. Have a warrior go out like that. It just wouldn't be the same without her she knew. Henry and Emma would not be the same either. She knew Emma had come to love her deeply, she suspected her attraction for the woman had started already on the journey to saving Henry or before. She just hoped they wouldn't end up causing each other heartache if they continued whatever they were doing. She didn't rightly wish to know.

Her mind went to her unborn, unlike Emma this one was not planned, it had most likely been conceived due to a heated night where Charming had tied her to the bed and had his way with her roughly. Not romantic, just pure lust. She sighed heavily. Should she keep it, should she let it go, should she even tell her husband?

He was sleeping peacefully in their bed, making some small grunts every once in a while.

Folding her hands she whispered, "Dear God, if you are there, if you can hear me, please let her live. I know she has done a lot of bad, we both have, but she is my mother after all and I need her around. So please if you are listening spare her. Amen."

She got in bed and snuggled close to Charming crying herself to sleep. She were however to wake up early but the fact that he had to use the bathroom and so he got free from her.

She by then new she had to go over to Regina and see how she was good or bad. Before Charming had returned she had gotten dressed and was with one foot out the door and on her way to the Mayoral mansion. He just looked confused after her wondering where she was going.

Cora was downstairs when the doorbell rang. She opened only to find her love outside holding two baskets. Her red cape wrapped around her shoulders. Cora smiled embracing her, holding her before Red could say anything at all. Cora let go of her, only to drag her into the living room. Cora was to sit down on the couch, Red on her lap, holding her. An exhausted Cora cried into her shoulder, of relief the younger woman knew. She just let her. The older woman backed away so that she could kiss Red deeply, backing away looking at her with tender eyes. Red stroked away some grey strands that have fallen down in her face whispering, "You are just so beautiful."

The elderly witch blushed shyly, leaning in for another round of kisses, leaving them breathless, leaning on each other, carefully stroking. No words exchanged, Regina was alive, Cora was feeling lucky and content, loved even.

Their peace would however be interrupted by Snow saying, "Cora, Red, what is going on?"

Red broke free like she had been caught red handed saying, "I was…I came with food."

"Save it, Red, we all know you two are banging each other. I am however concerned you are doing it here and now when Regina is so ill," said Snow, her tone sharp.

"Dear, you are never to tell me what I can and cannot do, and for the record I do not bang, I am a lady. I would however suggest you stay out of my sexual life, I do not lecture you about yours. I…we had one very long night and if I need to seek comfort in my lover I do so," Cora said in a harsh tone, a hand on Red's arm.

"I…I am sorry, I just…it's been a long night, is she okay?" Snow asked, feeling like a child that had misbehaved.

"You actually worried about my daughter," Cora seemed surprised.

"We have had our disagreements, but like it or not, she is my mother," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

"Alive and awake, if you go up there, please do not upset her," said Cora in a warning tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it, grandmother," said Snow, looking down in the ground, making Red smile amused.

Cora walked over to her and said, "You always were such a good girl, young Snow, always eager to please. Now run along, we will be up in a second."

She nodded and headed up the stairs, whereas Cora went back to Red, giving her a swift kiss saying, "You brought food?"

"I did, and here I thought you were hungry for me," said Red with a soft laugh. Again the elderly woman blushed. At the moment it was more that she was tired over not wanting Red. She however seemed to understand and gave her another kiss, before she went to get one of the baskets with food to give some to her beloved.

Upstairs Snow could hear Emma and Regina talk, Regina's voice so very weak. She took a deep breath before entering her chambers. Both women looked at her surprised, and Emma asked, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on her," she nodded towards Regina. Emma gave her love a look and she nodded, making her leave the room.

"So you suddenly care about me now?" Regina asked frowning, her voice not harsh more surprised.

"If neither cared about the other both would be dead by now. You couldn't kill me by your hand, you sent the huntsman. You put me under a sleeping curse, not a killing one, you care. I had my chance to take your life more than once; I could even have shot you at close range. I didn't even though you deserve it," Snow said, sitting down by her side.

"Your point being?" Regina seemed bored. If you looked at her close you would see her features had softened.

"We are family, you are my mother for good and bad and I love you. Last night I was scared I would lose you for good, it wouldn't be the same without you Regina," said Snow and smiled vaguely at her.

"I never knew I had that much impact on you, even if we have had our fair share of fun over the years," said she, giving her a vague smile. Her color was still pale and she was feeling weak.

"Red…your mother…" Snow trailed off.

"Was having "fun" downstairs?" Regina questioned with a quirk.

"More interment moment, how do you feel about it?" Snow asked concerned.

"I do suppose it is a good thing as long as she doesn't forget me," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"I am sure she only did that in the beginning as it was new and exciting, now that they have settled down…Minding me I need to debate something with you," Snow took a deep breath.

"I'm listening," Regina had a bad feeling.

"Charming and I…we haven't been careful and I am with child. I've never raised one you know why. I could use some motherly advice on it," she blushed now.

"Let me see if I got it right, you Snow White is asking me for advice upon how to be a mother?" she asked.

"Pretty much, after all you were one for over ten years, and me for about nine, I've been one for less than one. I have no experience with a baby, so will you help?" she asked, feeling ever so stupid for asking.

"Why me?" Regina asked, still confused.

"Spite the fact that you're not always a good person to get along with, you are a great mother. I know you must have hated me due to Daniel, but you never let that show. Any child of yours would be lucky to have you," Snow said, meaning every word.

"Thank you, dear, that really means a lot," said Regina, smiling warmly at her. She was about to add something when she heard her mother say, "Enough mush, time for breakfast."

"Sounds lovely," said Snow and smiled at her.

"Compliments of Granny and I," said Red, carrying in the baskets while Cora called for Emma and Henry. She mimed a wordless message to her daughter which nodded at her. She smiled miming, "I love you, my little heart. Regina blushed and smiled at her. Cora sat on a chair a bit away from the bed watching over her family as they were eating.

By the time they were done eating Henry looked over at where Cora had been sitting noticing she was gone, and asked, "When did Granny C leave?"

"Some time ago, she needed rest I believe," said Snow, Regina nodded to confirm this. She knew her mother by now most likely was exhausted by now. She was not young anymore. She did suspect that even when she had a body of a younger woman, she still was herself on the inside, so maybe it was for the better she again was her old self.

Henry nodded saying, "But you are better right?"

"A little," she said and smiled at him, Emma was chewing on a pear of all things. Regina shook he head, glad Emma would never change, happy she was there when Henry asked, "Don't you have to work today Emma?"

"Oh shit, I'll call later," she said and ran out. Henry looked at Regina with puzzled face not knowing what to think.

Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know I should have written this ending three years ago when I wrote the rest of this story, so I don't know if you readers are still here. I however finally found what I needed to fix some old errors and give it the ending I thought it needed. For those who have reviewed and followed this story, thank you so much, it means more than you know.

It all started with the Books

Ruby was lying in the grass underneath some trees in the forest, she was resting, her eyes halfway closed. She was tired, but not in a bad way. It was a hot summer's day, and in the small distance she saw Cora playing with a wolf cub. It had been abandoned by its mother and Red had taken it in. The elderly lady didn't seem to mind. She loved playing with it, Red suspected it was because it made her feel younger. She however didn't mind it at all, it was a good thing, while waiting for their son or daughter to be born.

She had conceived when they had been together for a year, after Cora had used her magic to create a penis. They have talked about it for a long time, but ended up it was the right thing to do, even though they did not know if Red would give birth to a litter or just one. She let her hand stroke over her belly that was slowly starting to show. The had a small argument with Regina due to it, because Cora was no longer a young woman, and there was no certainly how long she would be around to raise a second child. She talked to Cora about this and the old woman said that even if she was not young she would not go anywhere for a long time, both due to her daughter, Red and the child to be. Looking at her with their young wolf she knew that was a fact. She would never have thought that a signing of a magical witch porn book would lead to any of this.

Cora came over and lay down in the grass next to her, relaxing a bit, saying, "I need a break."

"Mmm," Red said lazily as she lay her head to rest against her bosom, asking, "Up for making a book later?"

"I am, but you sure you are?" Worry in her voice now.

"Oh I am," she said with a soft smile, pressing a kiss into her dark and grey strands.

"Good, wouldn't do anything to risk harming the baby," she said as the young wolf lay to rest next to them. She smiled, seeing his tail wag happily. Cora was happy, really happy, to her life couldn't be more perfect. She had a daughter she loved with all her heart, they saw each other almost every day now. After she had almost lost her eighteen months prior she made time for her, as well as her other love Red. She was the other reason she was happy, being loved unconditionally, and that she saw pass her flaws, after the elderly woman has almost given up on finding love again after so many years. She had a silver ring with her birth stone at her fingers as a proof. It wasn't rightly an engagement ring, as she did not wish to be married again, it was more a promise ring. They had both settled on that, being together until the end of their days, or for as long they could. She even had a dog or a wolf, which she came to care for more than she ever planned. She looked over at Red before whispering, "Thank you for making me so happy."

"You are welcome, and thank you for making me feel like the happiest woman in the world," Red said as she leaned in to kiss her. The sun was shining and life seemed to be shining down on them also, not a cloud in the way. She smiled into the kiss, letting it linger, yes, this was happiness she figured, and she knew it would last. And that to her was worth more than all the gold and magic in the world.

In the double bed in the mayoral mansion Emma was waking up, she yawned and stretched. Smiling over the fact that here she could sleep in here instead of the small room at her parents' house. Not that she could get any sleep now, due to the fact that her baby brother Neal liked to scream at night. Besides staying here made her be close to Regina, that now was not in her bed…

Emma looked around hearing the shower being turned on in the master bathroom, the room on the other side of the wall. That meant she had an early appointment with someone. Emma was being used to that now. Sometimes she went out to meet people in the morning, and sometimes she had those later in the afternoon, and she went into the office early. Emma could sleep in a bit longer today, knowing her dad was already at the Sheriff station. She suspected he hid out there half the time to get away from a nagging Snow White. She didn't mind, she was happy to hang with her dad.

She was also being used to having Cora around as Regina's mother seemed ever so overprotective after what happened a bit over a year back. Emma didn't really mind that either, she knew Regina needed her attention, especially now that she had her heart back in her body. She heard the shower being turned off, only to see that Regina was coming back in a towel around her waist, using another to dry her hair a little. Emma took her in saying, "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning sheriff, so are you going to get out of bed before I leave, are we having breakfast together?" she required, putting the towel she just dried her hair with to a nearby chair. She dried her body and put away that towel also. Then she went over to the closet to find something to wear, not minding Emma's eyes on her.

"You know that baby bump does suit you," Emma said and smiled at her, glad the potion had worked, reversing it so Regina was no longer barren. They had talked about it some months ago, Regina telling her why she could not be with child, that she regretted it, but there was no way to change it. Emma had searched high and low for a way to reverse it, and with some help from Belle's library books, she had found a potion that might work. They had used a sperm donor from the sperm bank at the hospital. Emma was actually surprised that Storybrooke even had that. Regina had explained that she had arranged the town so that it was as similar to this world as possible. This included as she knew about couples in town that had problems with getting pregnant. Emma could hardly believe she the once so evil queen would help with something like that, but she was glad she did. As it happened it seemed that after all these years Regina was still fertile as she now was three months pregnant. It was still early, but you could see the baby bump slowly growing. They could not be happier, hoping for a girl as they already had a boy.

"Thank you," she blushed adding, "Are you up for making another book around 2pm today, I have some space between some meetings and I was thinking that we could make one called, underneath the apple tree?"

"You sure that is safe?" Emma asked worried.

"I asked my doctor it is," she said and smiled.

"Good, then I shall make time," Emma said and smiled at her as Regina finished putting on underwear and turquoise dress, reaching through her knees. She found a matching set of heels and then did her hair and makeup, saying, "Breakfast is in ten minutes, hurry if you want to join for it."

"I will," she said as she got out of bed, just as Regina left the room, knocking on Henry's door to give him the same message. She heard a groan from inside, as her heels clicked down the stairs. As Emma slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom she couldn't help to think that their current happiness was all due to the fact that she had asked one simple question, "How to make witch porn?"

She shook her head smiling, looking forward to the latest edition in the series being made later that day. As she walked into the bathroom a smell of friend bacon spread through the house, making her even more awake. She could hear Henry hurrying inside his room to get ready, but right now a quick shower was more pressing than to say good morning to him. And so she opened the door and closed it behind her to do just that, she was looking forward to moments late kissing Regina before having breakfast with her and their son.

Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
